A number of methods and measurement devices for optically measuring a dental object are known from the prior art.
DE 102013223894 B3 discloses a measurement system for optically measuring a dental object, comprising a dental camera, which has a light source, an imaging unit and optical components for projecting a point pattern onto the object to be examined and for transmitting the reflected light beams onto the imaging unit.
EP 0438353 A1 discloses an ugly instrument comprising an intra-oral camera and a laser, wherein a photo lens is arranged upstream of the imaging unit for imaging the entire mouth.
The published document DE 100 43 749 A1 discloses a dental handpiece for image acquisition and means for directing an excitation radiation to a region of the tooth tissue that is to be examined, where in this case the camera is designed in two parts consisting of a sensor head and a camera module. By using different lens tubes having different optical properties, the camera can be equipped with different imaging properties and, as a result, can be adapted to the respective application. In order to transmit the image inside the attachment, a deflection device in the form of a prism is used.
A drawback with this dental camera is that the dental camera can be used only to measure the teeth.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a measurement system that is used for optically measuring and that can generate an image of not only the teeth, but also larger objects.